


Fashion Emergency

by Writinginstardust



Series: Dorian is a sweetheart [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dorian is a fashion expert, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Napping, comforting your anxious girlfriend, fashion emergencies, thoughtful Dorian is thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: (Y/N) is a mess after not being able to find the perfect dress to wear to the Queen's birthday celebration, Dorian helps in the best of ways.it's just fluff okay.





	Fashion Emergency

[The Dress](http://inkxlenses.tumblr.com/post/166893604113/florido-vestido-de-novia-olga-malyarova)

 

“Help, fashion emergency!” The young woman waiting in the hall grabbed Dorian’s hand and dragged him into the hallway as soon as the door opened. His fond laugh echoed on the old stone walls of the castle as hand in hand they ran back to (Y/N)’s room a few halls away. The speed a necessity if the girl didn’t want half the castle to see her in nothing but a slip and silk robe.

Fortunately for the two, there weren’t many people in the halls between their rooms so she was spared the embarrassment of being seen in such a state, though the shocked and confused look on Chaol’s face as they raced past was an unexpected benefit of the situation.

She leaned against the door once they’d finally stumbled over the threshold, breathing heavily from the exertion. A giggle rose in her throat at the ridiculousness of what they’d just done and as the image of Chaol’s face took form in her mind again (Y/N) couldn’t stop that joyful sound from escaping, followed quickly by another…and another…and another, her laughs becoming almost uncontrollable.

Dorian leaned against the wall beside her, this beautiful miracle he’d somehow managed to claim the heart of, and just watched as pure, unadulterated joy took over her expression. Watched with a smile filled with love as laughter shook her body, small laughs escaping his own lips. Completely lost in awe as he stared at her, it took a minute for (Y/N) to snap Dorian back to reality, dragging him further into her suite and to her wardrobe. The mess surrounding it caused Dorian to let out a brief chuckle, clothes were everywhere, on the floor, thrown across the bed, hung from doors and curtain rails, there was hardly an inch of space not covered in fine fabric.

“When you said you had a ‘fashion emergency’, you weren’t kidding were you?”

“No, I wasn’t,” she sighed, looking at the piles of clothes, “I seriously need your help, you’re really good at this stuff and I’m Running out of hope that I’ll find anything good enough to wear tonight.”

“(Y/N), I know for a fact that you’ve got stacks of beautiful gowns and you’ll be perfect in any of them.”

“But I’ve looked through this wardrobe for over an hour now and there’s…nothing. Nothing good enough at least. It’s your mother’s birthday celebration, the  _Queen’s_  birthday celebration, I can’t just wear anything.” She paused, surveying all the clothes she’d discarded earlier. “Gods, I’ve tried on so many dresses and none of them feel right, none of them feel worthy of this, of you. And…and I can’t mess this up, this is important, it all needs to be perfect. I mean this is the first time they’re all going to see us together and they’re going to analyse and judge everything and none of this is good enough,  _I’m_ not good enough and… Gods I can’t…I can’t do this…”

Her rambling was cut off with a sharp intake of breath, she was really starting to panic about this, could feel tears forming in her eyes. She loved Dorian, would do anything for him, but she was really starting to doubt her ability to get through tonight.

As Dorian had listened and noted the rising hysteria in his love’s voice, he’d moved to wrap the girl in his arms and was now gently stroking a hand up and down her spine, holding her tight, and willing the embrace to calm her nerves.

“Breathe, (Y/N), just breathe. Don’t stress about this. Everything will be okay, I promise, we’ll find something for you to wear and you’ll look beautiful, absolutely perfect, like you always do.” The low, tender sound of his voice slowly began to ease her panic and Dorian could feel her begin to relax in his arms, tears coming to a halt and breathing evening out. “And no more talk of not being good enough. Darling, you’re more than I deserve, more than anyone deserves, not one person in that court can hold a candle to you. Now,” he pulled away and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, a smile stretching his lips as he noted the embarrassed one on her face, “let’s find you something to wear.”

For a few minutes, Dorian rifled through the wardrobe, humming to himself as he assessed and compared the many options. He thought she’d look amazing in all of them but had a surprise for her, one which he’d already asked a maid to bring by around now, all he had to do was pretend to search for a little longer. He pulled out a beautiful sparkling gown and turned to where (Y/N) was sitting, knees tucked up, at the end of her bed. He held up the gown, looking between it and the girl before him as if thinking about how it would look on before gesturing questioningly at the garment.

“While I do love that dress, it’s too wintry to wear in the spring.” She sighed and looked at it longingly, wishing the party could have been even just a month earlier. Dorian merely shrugged and returned the dress, resuming his fake search.

After another couple of minutes (Y/N) fell back on the bed with a groan. “It’s hopeless.”

But before she could complain further a knock came at the door and Dorian left to open it. When he returned it was baring an armful of intricately detailed fabric which made (Y/N) gasp in wonder when she caught sight of it. As it was hung on the wardrobe door, (Y/N) found herself climbing to her feet and walking towards it as if in a trance, expression full of awe. She reached out and traced her fingers along the embroidery of the full skirt, the delicate floral patterns, the soft flowing fabric, admiring the thought and love that had so clearly been poured into the making of the dress. She finally turned away from the dress and Dorian’s breath caught in his throat as he beheld the total adoration in her eyes, mirroring that which he knew was in his own.

“You…you had this made…for  _me_?” He merely nodded with a soft smile as she threw herself into his arms, thanking him over and over with both words and quick, joyful, kisses all over his face. He laughed through it until finally managing to capture the lips of the elated girl in his arms.

“I take it you like the dress then?” He asked when they pulled apart.

“It’s  _perfect_  Dorian, absolutely perfect. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. Besides,” he smirked down at her, “I can’t turn up without the best-dressed girl in the room on my arm. It would be unseemly.”

“Good to know this was done for purely selfish reasons.” The teasing was clear in her voice and Dorian didn’t bother to reply, merely dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and pulled her over to the bed. Once settled, (Y/N) curled into his side, Dorian reached over to grab a book off the nightstand, expecting some adventure story but was surprised to find something very different.

“Romance novels? Have my reading habits finally started rubbing off on you?” he teased.

“Tragically yes, and rather irritatingly I’ve been enjoying it.”

“Of course you have! You need to learn to trust my reading tastes as much as you trust my fashion sense.”

“I know that now.” She rolled her eyes at him. “So, have you read this one yet?” He looked at the cover and shook his head. “Well we can read it together, if you’d like?”

“That, my dear, is an excellent idea.”

“Go on then, read to me Prince Charming.”

And so, he did. For the remainder of their free time before the ball Dorian read to her, the constant hum of his voice and the steady beat of his heart lulling her to sleep.

When (Y/N)’s soft snores met Dorian’s ears he quietly set down the book and settled more comfortably onto the bed, eyes lingering on the dozing form beside him. Even in sleep, face squashed into the pillow and drooling ever so slightly, Dorian thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Just a couple of years ago the notion he might ever feel so strongly about another person would have seemed ridiculous, but here he was, so completely in love it almost terrified him.

Wrapping an arm over her waist, Dorian allowed himself to relax and rest a while before the evening festivities. He may have had other matters to attend to but nothing he considered important enough to actually bother doing, he’d much rather stay here with the girl he loved. So, following her example, he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Far too soon they were both awoken again. One of (Y/N)’s maids knocked tentatively on the bedroom door and Dorian was instantly awake.

“Your Highness,” the maid executed a clumsy curtsey, taken off-guard by the Prince’s presence, “I’ve come to help Miss (Y/N) get ready…” she frowned at the girl still sleeping peacefully across the room, “if I can wake her up that is.” Dorian let out a low chuckle at that before walking back to the bed and gently shaking (Y/N) awake, the maid busying herself drawing a bath elsewhere.

(Y/N) did little more than groan in annoyance as Dorian attempted to wake her, too warm and drowsy to even think about moving.

“Wakey wakey sweetheart, you have to get up now.”

“I don’t want to, give me five more minutes…or 50…” She yawned and let her eyes drift shut again.

“I don’t think your maid is going to allow that.”

“What’s the point in dating a Prince if he won’t even get my maid to let me sleep?” She pouted almost childishly and damn him if that wasn’t the most adorable thing he’d ever witnessed.

“Well I  _could_  let you sleep but then you’d be late to the ball and I don’t thi-” he cut himself off as (Y/N)’s eyes flew open and she scrambled out of bed, pushing him towards the door to make him leave.

“Okay time to get out, go make yourself look decent and I’ll see you later.” They both laughed as she dragged him to the suite door where he paused and a mischievous smirk formed on his face.

“You know…I don’t have to go just yet. Maybe I could help you, give your lovely maid a rest. What’s first? A bath?” He winked at her and she shook her head at his joking words.

“I think we’ve got it covered, I’ll see you later.” Rising up on her toes, she kissed him sweetly, hands resting lightly on toned shoulders as she felt the ghost of his at her waist.

The door shut between them and Dorian couldn’t help the lovestruck smile as he wandered back to his own room to prepare for the ball.


End file.
